fantasy life
by cyclone 6
Summary: Chris lives with a fish that turns in to a girl but the girl is not the only one with secrets
1. Chapter 1

Hi I had an other profile but got locked out. this is my second story and i am still pretty new to this so no haters. purely my story my fantasy.

Chris pov: I woke up this morning as normal as I could with my roommate still getting used to being human. About five years ago me and my father saved this rare fish that no one has ever seen before. A year later I got a note that my dad was fighting a polar bear and got his head bit off. I mourned for about a year until I had to start going to high school on my dads request. My fist year was boring up till the end when I made a lot of friends. The year after all year I was getting in as much trouble as I could always making new friends. The summer waiting for the school year to start my fish the same one me and my dad saved died on my way out the door. I left it for when I returned it was not a fish or dead any more it was a beautiful girl around my age 16. She had beautiful black hair and her eyes where blueish green. I would have starred longer if is was for the fact that she was completely naked. I tuned around and asked her for her name and all she said was "I don't have one can you give me one?" That was when it hit me that she was my fish that I had called Blue Pearl so I gave her that name she seemed happy with it. The weird thing was shopping for her and her not liking clothes so she walk around naked for the summer. My next problem was get her an identity so I met up with my friend and got her a school I.D and a birth certificate. So i got her into my high school and she didn't like it because she did not know anyone there so she got scared the first day. But than school ran smooth after that but a couple of times I left the house early and she come to school naked.

Blue's pov: I know Chris likes me but he is always looking away from me I don't know what to do. He gives me money to go to the store but he never goes with me. I also don't like the school because Chris lets me walk home alone and these boys are always bugging me poking me and grabbing me. I don't want to tell Chris but they wont leave me alone. Ok today I will tell Chris I hope he doesn't hurt them he is really strong. "Chris there are these guys that are being mean to me so can you walk with me today please." He turn and looked into my eyes and said " Na you will be ok just go and I will be home a little later than normally." He turned and walked away from me and I started crying. I started walking home the normal time and of course the boys did their normal routine. Once I mad it home I went into my room and cried my self asleep.

Chris pov: I followed blue home and just like she said there was boys there grabbing her hair, tits, and her ass. After she turned the corner I walked up to them and asked them "what the fuck," they looked up at me like they were stupid "what are you talking about man," "I am talking about you touching that girl," "O so what you are saying is that we have a hero here." That was when he looked back at his tall and shiny friend and said "you ready to give an ass kicking," then he looked at his tallish and fat friend and asked him the same thing. He looked back at me and swung his right for a power blow but missed so I punched him in the temple and a knock out. His skinny friend swung but I ducked and he hit the fat one with a knock out blow that was when I broke his nose with my knee. I went home and found Blue asleep with dry tears on her cheeks so I kiss them. Then I laid down next to her and laid my arm over her and fell asleep.

I will post again only if I get some comments saying I should CJ out


	2. Chapter 2

_**this is the second chapter in my story hope you enjoy this is all mine**_

* * *

**Chris pov:** I woke up and Blue was looking at me like I was some crazy person. I looked back at her and said "um I am sorry I was super tiered and your room was the closest." "Chris you do know your room is

the closest to the front door," shit I am so fucked "well I am going to go now." I rolled over to leave but she grabbed and hugged me before I could leave so I rolled back over. "are you ok," "ya I am just really

happy that you do love me." fuck me I knew this would happen but I thought it would be with a normal girl. we laid there for a while as I tried to come up with something to say. finally I realized I do love her to

but it was I didn't know if she loved me to but know I do know.

**Blue pov:** I was scared to tell Chris what I was felling and it scared me even more when we just laid there but finally he broke the silence. "Blue I love you to, the thing is I never knew how to say it so I just

stayed locked up till I found a way." "Chris it is ok at least you opened up now," I grabbed his head and kissed him as hard as I could. we kissed until he pulled a way to breath and to lift off his shirt so I started

to undo mine I was so excited it took me a minute each button. I got my shirt of finally but he has already started on his pants. so I went to go start on my shorts but he got done before me so he started kissing

me and hugging me making it even harder to get my shorts off.

**Chris pov:** I knew that me kissing and hugging her was preventing things from moving on. I was doing it on purpose I did not want her to do something she will regret later so I gave her time to think it over. so I

continued to kiss her but she pushed me back and reached for her shorts again so I asked her "are you sure you want to do this." she just smiled kissed me and continued with her shorts. I smiled and helped her

get her shorts off once we got them of I started on her bra. she reached for my boxers and I finished her bra off and laid back and let her take over and do what she wanted.

**Blue pov:** As I mounted Chris I saw that he was not looking at my breast but at my eyes he was waiting for me to make the first move. he always made sure that what I did was what I wanted to do and not for

someone else. so I went down and started to kiss him when he rolled us over and he was kissing me instead of me kissing him. we did this for a few minutes until I was ready for what we where about to do. we

rolled back over so I was in control and I could go at the speed I wanted.

* * *

_**sorry about the dead-end of this chapter it was just that I did not know if I should go through with the sex scene so comment if you want it or not.**_

_**also sorry about capitalization **_


End file.
